Interior design structures such as furniture, cornices, lambrequins, headboards, corona treatments and screens are well known. Typically in the past such structures have been formed from board stock materials such as wood or the like with segments of such material being cut to predefined shapes and thereafter being nailed, stapled or glued together to yield a desired construction. While such materials have been useful, they have faced limitations due to their relatively high weight as well as their inability to be easily bent to different geometries.